Absurdo Amor
by Nena Half-Blood
Summary: -Sé que estas enamorada de nuestro querido primo Jamie-dijo ella sin mirarme-Y sabes las cosas son imposibles mientras uno quiere


__**Los personajes pertenecen a Jotaka**

_Tod__α__s l__α__s cos__α__s son imposibles, mientr__α__s lo p__α__recen._

**Cor****α****zones ****α****bsurdos**

**·**

¡Soy una estúpida!

¿Cómo es posible? Soy Rose Weasley, una chica que siempre pensó que era lista, centrada, una chica que siempre tuvo claro sus principios.

Pero ahora me doy cuenta que no fue así, no fue así porque me he enamorado, me enamore y eso me hace estúpida. El problema no es que me enamore el problema es de quien me enamore

Y ahora el está ahí sentado sin saber todo lo que ha ocasionado en mí; todas las lagrimas que he derramado por él, sin saber que lo amo; lo peor de todo es que aun así yo fuera diferente, aun así yo me atreviera a ir y hacerle saber que lo quiero diferente a como cree; lo nuestro es imposible. ¿Por qué? Sencillo es mi primo. El más guapo de todos, el mejor de todos, el más lindo de todos; el más imposible de todos.

Aunque cualquiera de mis primos son imposibles; el aun más pues si no pensara que es tan inmoral y tratara de conquistarlo nunca lo lograría pues a James le gustaban las chicas con sus cuerpos muy desarrollado como Dominique o Victoire.

Y lo más frustrante de todo es que ha sido mi primo favorito durante los últimos cinco años, y él me considera de la misma forma pues me ha hablado de todas esas chicas con las que ha salido, siempre lo escucho y bromeo con el aunque por dentro mi corazón siempre este destrozado.

Si en mis manos estuviera el poder cambiar el pasado lo haría, No miento no lo haría, aunque no quiero estar enamorada de James II; no cambiaría nada de lo que he vivido con él, porque me gusta tener esos recuerdo que ninguna de sus conquistas jamás tendrá.

~•~

**Flash Back**

_-Albus Severus Potter-recito el profesor Zabini; en el gran comedor se levantaron una serie de murmullos pues el segundo hijo de Harry Potter estaba a punto de ser seleccionado, el pequeño niño de ojos verdes como los de su abuela camino nervioso hasta el sombrero, cuando lo tuvo en su cabeza después de dos minutos este grito_

_-¡Slytherin!-entonces los murmullos se hicieron más fuerte y la pequeña Rosie sonrio a su primo y se giro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para observar a su primo mayor: James, quien ignoraba a los demás y tenía los ojos cerrados._

_**·**_

_Las habitaciones de los de primero estaban muy oscuras, la pequeña pelirroja no podía dormir era su primera noche lejos de su cama; lejos de sus padres, lejos de todo._

_Estaba sola en ese cuarto pues sus compañeras apenas y le había dirigido una mirada; y a su prima Roxy estaba en el otro dormitorio; Rose tenía miedo no le gustaba la oscuridad nunca le había gustado; se levanto de su cama con los ojos cerrados pues no quería abrirlo y sentirse ciega, tanteo en su mesita de noche y tomo su varita._

_-Lumus-murmuro hasta entonces abrió sus ojos y salió de la habitación; cuando estuvo fuera cayó en cuenta en que no sabía a dónde ir; pues antes iba con Albus pero ahora él estaba quien sabe donde en la sala de Slytherin y ella estaba donde los leones; sin Albus y la había separado de Roxy, aunque con la ultima podría ir si la morocho no fuera tan…tan loca para dormir._

_Observo a donde se suponía que debería ver la sala común pero solo podía ver más oscuridad y eso es lo que ella menos quería si estaba sola; comenzó a caminar y se detuvo frente a la puerta de los de segundo años, donde se suponía que debería estar James II su primo._

_-Nox-murmuro antes de entrar en la habitación con la mayor precaución pues no quería despertar a nadie, con mucha dificultad localizo la cama de Jamie su primo mayor; lo sacudió levemente hasta que el castaño abrió los ojos_

_-¿Rosie?-murmuro la pelirroja asintió y el sintió que algo en su corazón se estrujaba al ver que sus ojos estaba llenos de lagrimas-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_A la pequeña niña de once años le tembló el labio inferior; y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas; James se levanto de la cama y la abrazo, esperando así ya no ver llorar a la pelirroja._

_-James, lo siento. Pero tengo miedo-susurro Rose abrazando con fuerza al hijo mayor de Harry Potter, el castaño le acaricio el cabello pelirrojo logrando así que los sollozo disminuyeran _

_- Rosie ven, acomódate aquí-dijo James haciendo un lugar a su prima en la cama se acostó a su lado acurrucándose entre los brazos del chico._

**End Flash Back**

Esa fue la primera vez que yo dormí con James; en ese tiempo era una niña asustadiza no le veía nada malo y puedo apostar que aun nadie le vera nada malo pues mi primo y yo hemos sido muy unidos.

Sé que desde ese momento mis absurdos sentimientos comenzaron a despertar hasta que ¡PUM! Sin darme cuenta ya estaba enamorada del idiota de James pero no pude darme cuenta hasta hace poco, aunque bueno si me estuve dando cuenta como por ejemplo en tercero.

**Flash Back**

_Noviembre, un mes frio. Pues ya es temporada de invierno todos los alumnos de Hogwarts andan en su ropa de invierno bueno casi todos porque tenemos a una testaruda Rose, que no quiere ponerse una bufanda aunque siente que el frio le está calando los huesos._

_-¡No!-grito la pelirroja que mantenía su ceño fruncido_

_-No me obligues a hechizarte Rosebud Weasley-amenazo una morocho a puntuándole con la varita; la pelirroja dudo pues sabía que su prima Roxanne era muy capaz de si hechizarla pero aun así no iba a ceder_

_-No, Roxanne yo no me pienso poner _esa _cosa-dijo la Weasley-Granger con cara de asco; Roxanne suspiro por tercera vez pelear con Rose era lo más absurdo que había pues la chica era una testaruda de primera_

_-¿Entonces piensas congelarte?-pregunto la morocha, Rose estaba por contestar cuando un apuesto chico de catorce años llego por detrás tomándola de la cintura y comenzar a dar vueltas_

_-¡James!-grito la pelirroja, Roxanne río. Cuando el castaño la coloco en el suelo de nuevo la oji-azul tuvo que sostenerse de su primo porque sentía que todo daba vueltas; todo se estaba moviendo._

_-James querido primo, tienes que regañar a Rosebud-dijo la morocha con una sonrisa de suficiencia_

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto con una ceja enarcada Sirius Potter_

_-Porque no quiere ponerse esta maldita bufanda-contesto enfurruñada la Weasley-Johnson_

_-¿Es de Albus?-pregunto James al ver el color verde y plata de la cual estaba compuesta la bufanda_

_-No, es de Scorpius-contesto como si nada Roxanne y sin esperarlo James había lanzado un hechizo y la bufanda se estaba quemando_

_-¡James!-grito molesta Roxanne, el castaño solo se encogió de hombros y Rose exploto en carcajadas bajo la fulminante mirada de su prima favorita-¿Ahora qué diablos va a ponerse Rose? Estamos en Hogsmeade, podríamos comprar una pero para ir a comprar una con lo difícil que es Rose tardaremos años_

_James sin decir nada enrollo con su bufanda el cuello de su prima pelirroja favorita regalándole una hermosa sonrisa que hizo al corazón de Rose saltar y que en sus estomago revolotearan mariposas_

_-Quédate con ella-dijo James-Tal vez esta no se te olvide_

_Después de esas palabras se alejo corriendo con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro dejando otra sonrisa en el rostro de Rose solo que esta con más ilusión reflejada en sus ojos_

**End Flash Back**

Esa bufanda, sigue en mi baúl del colegio, todos los años la llevo y es la única que uso desde hace dos años; pero recuerdo que en tercero esa bufanda fue la que me hizo darme cuenta que me estaba emocionando mucho cada vez que veía a James por eso me aleje aunque bueno apenas y dure un mes tratando de evitarlo hasta que el me puso un alto preguntándome muchas cosa que no tuve más remedio que dejar mis inútiles intentos de no encontrármelo más.

Pero qué más da, ya estoy enamorada de él y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo porque la frase muggle esa que dice "Un clavo saco otro clavo" ¡Es mentira! Pues yo quise emplearla pero todo se complico más de lo que estaba; por esa razón fue por la que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de James, pobre Mathew no debí usarlo de esa manera por lo peor del caso es que cada vez que me lo encuentro en los pasillos me mira con un rencor que me dan ganas de desaparecer.

**Flash Back**

_Quinto años para la pequeña pelirroja, que ya no es tan pequeña aunque ella no quiere darse cuenta de que su cuerpo tomo forma unas curvas que provocan a cualquiera, unos pechos firmes, redondos y de gran tamaño su cabello rojo a media espalda la hace dar a conocer sus genes._

_-Weasley-llamo un chico de cabello color miel y unos profundos ojos chocolate, le sonríe seductor a la pelirroja y ella no puede evitar comparar su sonrisa con la de su primo James; como todas las demás en las que se encuentra pensando en su primo de una manera diferente se reprende mentalmente_

_-Watson-contesta la pelirroja con cara de fastidio_

_-¿Cómo te va?-pregunta el chico ignorando la expresión de la Weasley-Granger_

_-Bien-contesta de manera seca rogando a Merlín porque se valla _

_-¿Te gustaría salir?-pregunta sonrojado, ella gira los ojos pues es la quinta vez que se lo pregunta y parece que el chico no capta que no quiere salir con el_

_-Matt, de verdad no quiero salir conmigo; somos amigos-trata de explicar la pelirroja_

_-Oh, vamos. Sal conmigo si te la pasas mal nunca más vuelvo a insistir-dijo el chico con una sonrisa_

_-¿Nuestra amistad?-pregunto interesada la pelirroja_

_-Seguirá intacta lo prometo- dijo Matt con una sonrisa_

_**·**_

_Con lo bien que la había pasado Rose con Matt siguió aceptando sus invitaciones; en ese momento estaban Diciembre y hace más de un mes que era la novia de Matt cosa que había disgustado a sus primos y hermano, pero que sus primas había pedido que les contara con puntos y comas._

_Pero últimamente para su [desgracia] molestia James ya no le hablaba pues según Rose él era el que más la celaba casi al mismo grado que su padre; y ella le había puesto un alto diciéndole que tenía derecho a salir con quien le diera la gana y nadie tenía que meterse pues era su vida y sus decisiones, lo cual provoco que él la ignorara pues seguía muy molesto._

_En ese momento estaban haciendo una fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor que para alegría de los Weasley varones no podían entrar los Slytherin [Ósea, Scorpius y Matt] con excepción de Albus que había sido colado por Molly II y Roxanne._

_Era la una de la mañana y muchos de los leones estaban lo suficientemente borrachos como para no poder ni siquiera pararse; como era el caso de James que estaba tirado en el sillón balbuceando estupideces._

_-Jamie, ven te llevare a tú cama-había llegado la pelirroja Rose al rescate del borracho de su primo Potter_

_-Rosie Posie, ¿Sigues enojaba conmigo?-pregunto el castaño mientras Rose lo arrastraba hasta las escaleras_

_-No, ya no Jamie Pooh-dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja_

_-Que blueno Rosie, porque yo te quiero mucho y no me gusta que este enojaba conmigo-decía James con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa boba en el rostro; cuando la pelirroja logro llevarla a la habitación de los chicos de sexto lo dejo caer sobre su cama pero James la jalo con ella y para sorpresa de Rose la beso; solo fue un roce que le hizo sentir muchas descargas eléctricas por su cuerpo. Iba a golpear al castaño o gritarle por lo que había hecho pero cuando lo observo el ya se había quedado dormido._

_Ella sonrió y le acaricio el cabello se levanto e iba a salir pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que iba a hacer su única oportunidad, se acerco con cuidado y poso sus labios sobre los de James para después irse sin siquiera dar una mirada atrás._

**End Flash Back**

En ese momento me di cuenta de que lo amo como jamás amare a nadie más pues dudo mucho que pueda olvidarlo cuando lo veo todos los días de mi estúpida vida; y el no sabe lo que ocasiono en mi, ni siquiera recuerda ese beso, y mucho menos sabe que es la razón por la cual termine con Matt logrando que me ganara su odio.

El está aquí frente a mi jugando ajedrez mágico con mi hermano Hugo y yo estoy aquí sentada frente a él solo observándolo esperando que en un futuro y el podrás estar juntos; no espero que sea en esta vida. Tal vez en mi próxima reencarnación si podamos estar juntos sin que sea tan inmoral.

-Sabes Rose, tú sola te estás impidiendo ser feliz-dijo Nicky sentándose aquí a lado mío con una bandeja de brownies

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte confundida, pues ella no lo sabe, porque ella no debe saberlo

-Sé que estas enamorada de nuestro querido primo Jamie-dijo ella sin mirarme-Y sabes las cosas son imposibles mientras uno quiere

Entonces algo en mí hizo 'click' y entendí; no es imposible lo mío con James solo lo parece porque yo quiero verlo así, ella me sonrio y se levanto de su lugar.

-¡Oye James!-grito mi prima pelirroja-Rose quiere hablar contigo a solas

Tal vez me haya dado cuenta, pero ¡Aun es muy pronto! Tengo que planear las cosas tratar de imaginarme su reacción y estar preparada para el rechazo.

-¿Qué sucede Rose?-pregunto, _Rosie_ corregí yo misma; solo me gusta que él me llame así solo él. No le conteste me levante de mi lugar y Salí de la madriguera, espero que todo salga bien porque si no prometo matar a Dominique sin contemplación alguna; cuando llegamos a un lugar alejado de la madriguera donde nadie pudiera escucharnos me gire hacia él que me observaba con deje de preocupación

Cuando James iba hablar se lo impedí de la única manera que se me ocurrió de la mejor manera que pude pensar ¡Bendita sea mi mente! Porque en este momento estor besando a James, mi adorado primo; el dueño de mi corazón. Lo mejor de todo es que ¡Esta correspondiendo! Como muchas de mis amigas me han dicho sus besos se sienten como el mismísimo cielo.

Pero para mi desgracia aun somos humanos y debemos de respirar, me separe de él y pude ver que sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro; no era una sonrisa usual de esas que siempre trae, no era una diferente más cálida, sin previo aviso me jalo hacia él y hundió su rostro en mi cabello, sentía su cálida respiración en mi cuello; comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por él

-No sabes todo lo que he esperado, para poder probar tus labios-murmuro sobre mi cuello y yo sentí que todo mi cuerpo se llenaba de felicidad; ¡una mierda con la moral! James me quiere; no puede ser más feliz. Aunque en el futuro haya más de mil problemas mientras yo esté con él seré eternamente feliz.

-Te amo, Rosie Posie-murmuro riendo

-Yo también te amo, Jamie Pooh-dije sonriendo feliz. Pues así estaré de hoy en adelante: Feliz.

_No hay amores imposibles, solo personas incapaces de luchar por el tuyo_

**¡Fin!**

**Ojala les guste**


End file.
